Rickstaverse: Earth
Ricks in Federation prison, aliens control our lives, we eat pills for every meal and Jerry is successful. Warps #Customs #Wholesome Delight #The Poopy Pad #Federation Harry Herpson High #Federation St.Equis #St.Pibbles Church #n33dful Store #Federation Smithhouse #Hass & Milan #Blurtfeed Collectibles *Continue further for collectibles. Gallery Rickstaverse-Earth-01.png Rickstaverse-Earth-02.png Rickstaverse-Earth-03.png Rickstaverse-Earth-04.png Rickstaverse-Earth-05.png Rickstaverse-Earth-06.png Rickstaverse-Earth-07.png Rickstaverse-Earth-08.png Rickstaverse-Earth-09.png Rickstaverse-Earth-10.png Rickstaverse-Earth-11.png Rickstaverse-Earth-12.png Rickstaverse-Earth-13.png Rickstaverse-Earth-14.png Rickstaverse-Earth-15.png Rickstaverse-Earth-16.png Rickstaverse-Earth-17.png Rickstaverse-Earth-18.png Rickstaverse-Earth-19.png Rickstaverse-Earth-20.png Rickstaverse-Earth-21.png Rickstaverse-Earth-22.png Rickstaverse-Earth-23.png Rickstaverse-Earth-24.png Rickstaverse-Earth-25.png Rickstaverse-Earth-26.png Rickstaverse-Earth-27.png Captions *'Earth 01'-Tap to enter Intergalactic Customs. And don't mind that kid. He's probably gonna get vaporized anyways. *'Earth 02'-These new buildings seemed to, like, pop up overnight. *'Earth 03'-Ugh. Tourists. *'Earth 04'-Ooo I could use a snack! Let's head into Wholesome Delight! *'Earth 05'-I'm not even sure this place has doors, you have to like, melt in or something. *'Earth 06'-Aw, that's Mr. Poopybutthole's place! It's been a while since our last adventure, why not see what he's up to? *'Earth 07'-I'm SO pissed that they built this stupid pizza box thing over the cute park! I'm not going to even acknowledge its exisistance with a tag. *'Earth 08'-School's gotten a lot weirder. Tap the tag if you're interested. *'Earth 09'-I'd say it's the same-old high school, but it's really not. *'Earth 10'-Mom's been pretty busy with patients since the Federation took over. You can go visit her if you want but be warned, she's PROBABLY drunk. *'Earth 11'-Nothing great happening in this square, keep going. *'Earth 12'-Here you've got both n33dful and our local church. Right next to each other. Don't you think if Mr. Needful was the ACTUAL devil he'd pick a different piece of real estate? *'Earth 13'-You'd be surprised at what passes for dogs these days. *'Earth 14'-Things are, uh, kinda WEIRD at home. You're more than welcome to come in but, just know it's a little different than last time. *'Earth 15'-Ugh, its like Dr. Seuss and HR Giger were the Property Brothers. *'Earth 16'-Meh, this one isn't interesting. If you're hungry, go check out Wholesome Delight. *'Earth 17'-Parking is now somehow EVEN MORE of a nightmare. And with all of the tour buses, so is traffic. We're just like LA now, except with suckier tacos. *'Earth 18'-No tags here. I'm you're pissed about it, go visit an ACTUAL brick-and-mortar store. They could use the help. *'Earth 19'-My favorite moment was when my mom broke BOTH tapes from my Dad's VHS copy. Is that here? *'Earth 20'-I guess James Cameron-themed amusement parks aren't a big draw. *'Earth 21'-This thing will also never let go. It's why they had to close. *'Earth 22'-Oh look, it's Dad's old office! Let's go in, I'm feeling nostalgic. *'Earth 23'-See, Blurtfeed even has a deck! That's gotta be, like, the COOLEST office. Let's go down one and check it out. *'Earth 24'-Oh god, my vertigo is kicking in, can we please move on? *'Earth 25'-I spent a LOT of time riding my bike in this parking lot while dad cried in the car. Oh, to be young again... *'Earth 26'-Ohmygod I LOVE Blurtfeed! I bet their offices are super cool. Should we go in? *'Earth 27'-Oh great, another dildo-ey looking alien building is coming.